Zombies
by YAYA IS KING
Summary: Max and a couple of new friends run into trouble early in the morning after a run in. story better than summery.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back but with the zombie story as promised so I hope you enjoy **

**Angel: Hey, I told you to stay off fanfic **

**Me: to damn bad cause I'm back now be quit our we will have a missing avian-American.**

**Angel: YAYA owns nothing but is in fact mphmphmph**

**Me: no spoiling I hope you all enjoy**

**Chapter 1 Max POV **

Fast I have to drive faster got to get to safety and fast but it wasn't like this yesterday. That's for sure

_Flashback_

_I was in the hospital cause I am and we keep getting all these people with bite marks on their arms, neck, and legs. I cant help but think why is someone going around and biting people for no reason. The most messed up part is my shift ended about an hour ago._

"_Do we know why the patient is acting this way?" asked on the phone to another doctor._

_When he hung-up the pone after 20 minutes I asked "Dylan can I go home my shift ended almost 2 hours ago."_

"_Yeah sure but when e call you better come when we need you understood?"_

"_Yeah that's understood come when called and by the way I'm not a dog" I shoot at him._

"_Yeah I know but its still to do that Maxie." oh god I hate it when he calls me that and he knows it back in high school I dumped him because I caught him cheating on me and he has been trying to get me back to this day. Oh well that's not going to happen. On my way home I noticed a lot of ambulances. Maybe there was a bad car wreck. When I got on my street I saw Angel and her brother Gazzy playing hopscotch in their drive way._

"_Hey guys where's you brother YAYA at?" I asked cause he still owes me 20 bucks for gas money._

"_He should be home soon he said he had work today whatever that means." Angel said _

"_Well when you do see him tel him I need that money ok"_

"_OK" they said together_

"I'll see you guys later ok."

"Ok Max see you later." They both said

"Tell your mom I said hi"

"OK"after that I drove to my house and when I went inside I saw my brother Iggy and his friend Fang eating my Frosted Flakes and drinking my soda and what is that smell.

"What are you two doing. Wait are you two smoking weed in my house" I said a little angry

"Mabey"Iggy said

"Just don't do it again ok I don't need the cops here and you know how much YAYA gets when a cop car drives by his house." I argued

"Well he's the one who sold it to us." He said a little scared of what I'll do next.

"How much" I asked. Before he could answer there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, YAYA was standing there.

"Hey Max here's your money I owe you." He said and handed me $100.

"You only owed me like 20 bucks. What's with the extra $80?" I asked

At that moment, I saw a guy run at Angel and Gazzy.

"YAYA" Angel cried after he heard that he pulled out his .45 Cal and shot the guy right in the dome the guy turned out to be Dylan why was he trying to hurt Angel? Maybe he was trying to get back at YAYA cause he almost lost his job. See YAYA and Dylan used to sell weed and beat people half to death they made good money I mean good money. Then one day in high school a deal went bad and YAYA almost died and Dylan saved his life and then he wanted out of the game. When he was out he studied to be a doctor. YAYA was still in and with no one to split the money with he made even more. One day YAYA was asked to do a survey at the hospital after he was treated for a gunshot wound. He saw an name well Dylan's name and he remembered a name like that but as a drug dealer he put down on the survey a worthless piss of shit that needs to be shoot and that my friends is ho Dylan almost lost his job. But why go a sweet little girl like Angel. While the cops where talking to YAYA I went to bed.

Next Day 8:00 AM

I woke up at the sound of an explosion. And thought Iggy it's a little too early for that. He then came through my door and asked "did you hear that"

"Of course I heard it now what did you blow up this time?" I asked

"This time it wasn't me" He said then Angel jumped on his back a bit his neck.

"ANGEL STOP IT! LET GO!" after I managed to get her off I through her out in to the hallway. As soon as she hit the ground she was on her feet running at the door. I closed the door and locked it then went to check on Iggy. He lost a lot of blood and then I toke a pillow cove and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. "Iggy you have to keep pressure ok I'll call 9-1-1." I picked up the phone and dialed the number before it started to ring I heard a gunshot outside my door. Then the person shot the door handle and YAYA walked in and shoot Iggy in the head. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT IGGY YOU SICK BASTERD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Because he was bit. Look when Dylan attacked them yesterday he bit Gazzy today he bit Angel and she bit Iggy so don't let them get near you ok."

"Ok" was al I said when we got outside a I could see was pain and destruction of our quit neiberhood.

"Come on Max we need to get out of here. We will take my truck ok so come on lets go." When we got to his truck Nudge, Fang, and his sister Ella where already in the car.

"Where are we going YAYA?" I asked

"The mall right after we go to the gun shop." YAYA said

"So we are going to your gun shop." Ella said

"Yeah cause we need more ammo and some smaller guns and a few bigger guns than the ones I have in the back." After he said that, we pulled up at his shop when we went in and there in the main case was his RPD light machine gun with his 100 hundred round drum. A Barrette .50 Cal. An AA-12, .357 revolvers, and few shotguns. He opened the case and handed use the guns and told us to put them in the back of the truck. After about 20 minutes we had all the guns and ammo we needed

"Max you drive I'll keep traffic under control and drive fast." He said

END OF FLASHBACK

Fast I have to drive faster got to get to safety and fast but it wasn't like this yesterday. That's for sure

"Max focus on the road." Fang said and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"We are here" YAYA said we went through the back door and had no problem until we were locked in the furniture section. YAYA picked up a toilet and trough it at the bigger window. When we got out we split up and found 5 other people. Then we were attacked by 6 or 7 of those things. When we made it to the elevator it as kind of cramped. We got to the second floor and there were guns pointed at us and guns pointed at them.

"Find someplace else." One said with his gun pointed at YAYA mistake 1.

"There is no place else." YAYA said getting closer to the guy.

"C.J. they could die out there." Another said and get this he didn't even point a gun at us smart kid.

"Not my problem." Mistake 2 wow this guy is 2 for 3 so far

"Come on my wife is pregnant." James said

"I don't care this is our place so find someplace else." He cocked the hammer of his gun back and pointed it at YAYA. Mistake 3

YAYA knocked the gun out of his hand and knocked the guy clean off his feet and knocked out the other one with a gun pointed at us.

"You got a place to put these assholes?" the cop asked

"Yeah a holding cell in the security office." The good one said

"Thanks man." YAYA said as he was caring the two dudes that wanted us gone. When YAYA turned the corner, the kid asked

"Where the hell did you find him at the gym or some place."

"I have known him sense I moved here when I was like 6 or 7." I said to him

"How many of those things are down there?" He asked

"5 or 6 I think but that's about it." I answered

**Well that's all for today I will post a soon as possible **

**R&R please and thank you**

**YAYA IS KING**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter for zombies so I hope you guys enjoy.**

**YAYA IS KING**

**Max POV**

It has been 2 weeks sense this thing started and we haven't had any problems with anyone or anything. That CJ guy is still a real ass but other than that nothing's happened.

"Hey max what you doing up still?" YAYA asked

"Just thinking." I said then he put his arm around my shoulders that is when I noticed how cold it is out here

"Thinking about what?"

"Just about what we would do right now if this disease didn't start."

"Well for one thing I would have gathered all my courage to have asked you out." After he said that I turned my head and looked him in the eyes . we started to get closer and when our lips finally touched it was as if I had died and gone to heaven. I never want this to end but Fang had to blow it.

"Hey guys Carl wants to talk to us." And In case you didn't know Carl is the cop and him and YAYA don't see eye to eye on sear ten things so if he wants us all it must be important.

**YAYA POV**

"What do you want Carl." I said cause I'm not asking. Interrupt me when I finally have the girl I wanted sense high school.

"We need to find someplace else cause there are to many of them and soon this mall will be over ran by them and we will die."

"Bullshit we will not die this glass can withstand category 5 hurricane wing speeds."

"And how do you now that YAYA." He shot at me

"Cause I helped install the windows and manufacture them not you but me so if you don't mind I'd like to stay here."

"So you going to make them pick between a man of the law and a thug how thinks he can do whatever he wants."

**Sorry everyone but that's were I'm going to leave it for now**

**R&R  
YAYA IS KING**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up I am back again with chapter three for my zombie story. But before you go on please understand that a lot of people read this story but I only have one review and that was about the summery. So please take 3 seconds out of your day and let me know how I'm doing so far. Hell it doesn't even have to be nice.**

**Enjoy and I own nothing.**

**YAYA POV**

"So you're going to make them choose between a man of the law and some thug who thinks he can do whatever he wants? You really want to put these people through that. Do you Jared uh." He said oh man if he really knew how much I wanted to just beat the shit out of him and feed him to those things outside still alive.

"No I not asking these people to do that. They can go with whoever they chose. They could go with a cop how has a shotgun and maby a box of shells or the con with enough guns and ammo that even if those things out there could get in the would be dead forever." Was all I shot back at him.

""Fine then whoever wants to go with me can help turn those shuttle buses into armored vehicles." And everyone but Fang, Ella, Max, James, his wife, and Nudge raised their hands "So that settles it we leave and you all stay."

"We will still help you with the shuttle buses and your great escape." I offered.

"Oh yeah and how are you supposed to help us."

"I used to run a chop shop. Max used to help out all the time so did Fang. Hell we could have those buses look like U.S. armored trucks." And so started the new project.

**Sorry everyone I'm going to end it here for tonight cause right now its 3:15 am and I've got school in three hours. So peace out every one I'm going to sleep.**

**And please review im begging.**

**YAYA IS KING 1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every one this is a new chapter so I hope you all enjoy this. And there will be different POV also.**

**YAYA POV**

"No fuck him I am not putting any of my guns on those buses!" I said to Fang

"Come on its only two or three guns not all of them. It's just to keep everyone else safe."

"No he wants my RPD, .30 mini guns, all my AA-12's and my assultrifles so no fuck him."

**MAX POV**

"Carl you just can't take YAYA's guns th-"

"I can and I will so stay out of our way or you'll regret it understand besides you shouldn't be with the likes of him." He interrupted before I could tell him anything that asshole walked away.

About ten minutes later YAYA and Fang came in from the roof.

"Hey Max what's up?" Fang asked

"Carl still won't listen to anyone. And now everyone else says we should take all of YAYA's guns."

"Over my dead body! He will never get my guns. But on the bright side I hide all my guns and only have two weapons are out and we all know what those are don't we."

" So in other words he will have to ether kill you or find the guns." Nudge stated

"Yup"

"Let's do it than." Carl said from behind us with everyone that wants to go with him.

"Fine than but it's your funeral not mine." YAYA said man I'm glad we finished with those damn buses so if YAYA lets him live he'll just send them on there way with what they got. Fine by me.

**YAYA POV**

After I came back in the room with two very sharp machetes I through him one and kept the other and we started to fight. He swung for my left leg than I backed up just enough so he couldn't cut me. I swung for his arm and cut it real deep. He grabbed his arm and I swung for his leg and sliced it open. When he hit the floor I pointed at him with the blade.

"Whoever wants to leave with him better grab him and drag him to the buses now." I said through gritted teeth. Three of the people helped him up and dragged him away and five others went with them and three of the people that wanted to go with him the first time wanted to stay now. That's fine by me to. We all went to the roof to see how it was going and they made it past the crowd but now those things were following them and that made me smile really big. When I looked around everyone was happy. And that made my day.

**Alright let me know what you guys think so that I know how I did and thank you for reading and sorry it takes so long for me to update I will try to change that.**

**Angel: hey how come I was killed in the beginning? **

**Me: you just noticed that? And you say I'm slow.**

**Angel: Shut up so everyone please review for this loser.**

**Me: I'm not a loser your just mad because your dead and I'm not.**

**Angel: psh you wish**

**Me: whatever so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up sorry for the delay my internet was down so ya. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**YAYA POV TWO MONTHS LATER**

I woke up this morning to see the face of Max next to me in our room. That's right our room. Last month we left the mall and found a small neighborhood to live in. we put up 20 foot fences on the streets and we live in peace for the most part. Recently we found some people and one guy in particular says we need a democracy to make sure of our safety.

_Flashback three days ago_

"_People we must have some sort of order otherwise we will fall into chaos and destruction and war. We need a leader. I say we have a vote between someone for leader ship. Someone to keep track of or food, medicine, ammo, and other important items. That is why I should be in charge not some random thug."_

"_Well I say you need to shut the fuck up." I said to him_

"_How dare you! I have the freedom of speech so you cannot silence me." He shot back_

"_What he means is we don't need a leader we were doing just fine before you showed up." Max said and she looked very hot doing so might I add._

"_How dare you! A woman to speak like that let alone speak at all says such things to me." Hell after he said that I looked at Max with a face that said you going to take that._

_She got up on that stage looked him dead in the eye cocked her first back and broke that punks nose. I laughed my ass off._

"_You fucking whore how dare you hit me." He stood up and slapped her in the face. When I got up there I grabbed that little fucker by the neck. Picked his ass up of his feet and through him off the stage. His followers helped him up and he began to holler out to everyone else._

"_See, do you see what I am talking about now. He is like those monsters out there if not worse. The only different thing from him and them is he can talk." That pissed me off._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOOD AND TAKE YOUR FOLLOWERS WITH YOU PUNK!" I hollered at him. _

_He just looked shocked that anyone would speak to him that way. So they got back on their bus and left._

_End of flashback_

Back to Max, some of her hair in her face. So I moved it behind her ear and her beautiful chocolate eyes fluttered opened and I could die right here and now and die a happy man. She smiled and that made my day.

"Morning beautiful how you doing." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm doing fine." She seemed deep in thought then she asked "Do you remember the first time we met?" She asked me

"Of course how could I forget." I said to my wife to be. Oh ya did I mention I asked Max to marry me and she said yes. I didn't? Well now you know.

"I remember that you where nerves moving into a new state, and you missed your old friends. And you didn't really like me."

"Well I didn't want to make any new friends at the moment I us still pissed off at everything. And you were big back then to so I thought you were older than me, you were also kinda scary. But nice."

Before I could continue talking with Max a familiar voice or two were shouting out my name. when I went outside in my tank top and shorts I saw two people I never wanted to see at my front porch with guns pointed at me and Max.

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Angel: you are such a loser you don't even get any review's.**

**Me: I don't care about reviews any more I just like to know people are reading my stories that's all.**

**R&R (: please and thank you.**


End file.
